


Taken together

by Cindercat13



Series: Mega for the ultimate options [2]
Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: What if both Aki and Namagem were taken? How would Silicon City cope with two overpowered bots running the streets? Or is that all it's cracked up to be on the surface?
Relationships: Aki Light/Mega man | Ashley Adderley, Suna Light | Bert Wily, Thomas Light | OC
Series: Mega for the ultimate options [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719454
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Taken together

A small tune was humming throughout an open room. A man with pure white hair and a developing beard was gently putting in place a yellow and blue chest peace for two robot children he had on the table. He stopped his humming and working when he heard the door open with a soft hiss and slide. And an even softer and melody like voice came after it. “Thomas,” his wife called as she walked up to him. “Aroura,” Thomas said as he meets her halfway. She kissed his cheek and walked with him back to the table where the two robot boys were. The lady gently held a hand over her stomach which was heavily pregnant with her child. She felt where her hand was thumped a little, her baby had kicked a small bit but it was never painful, just a gentle love tap. She then cautiously moved her hand over to the other side. This one never moved, however. It just felt like a weight.  
  
She was supposed to have two children born… but the one on the right died before she was 15 weeks, though oddly enough it still carried on weight which Aroura wasn’t happy about. She didn’t even get a chance to know what the babe’s gender was. But Thomas had an idea that he hoped would work if he wasn’t Dr Light.  
Aroura then placed her hand on the two robot boy’s hands that were just next to each other. “Have you finally decided on their names yet?” she asked looking back at her husband. “The blue one is Aki, and the yellow is Ansu. Aki means bright, or light and Ansu means a few things but boils down to powerful glow which I believe you would call a light by that point.” Thomas said smiling with his work, and soon to be his sons. “Still aiming for that twin vibe?” Aroura asked. “I think I got it spot on, I mean, their identical! You could paint them both black and white and not know who which one is.” Thomas said as he placed his hand on top of his wives, their hands overlapping and so are their wedding rings.  
  
  
 _(6 years later)_  
  
 _(Original night)_  
When Suna had just turned 6, the boys, Aki and Ansu. Had been spending their days in Dr Light’s lab, only having him for comfort. And being the only human they knew of aside for another person who came in sometimes in the past, but one day never came back. The doctor said to the boys he would tell them about her when they were older.  
  
  
It was another normal night in the Light household. Six-year-old Suna was sat leaning against the door to her father’s lab gently tapping the door in a rhythm. The boy bot on the other side would tap back another little ditty that he thought sounded nice with the one he just heard. This one was Ansu, and while his twin slept on the mattress, he was up listening to the sound at the door that would come almost every night at this exact time.  
Ansu then heard three knocks from a higher spot on the door from where he was sitting and then knocked back two times. That signalled the end of their fun as whoever was on the other side would then not come back for the rest of the night once they did that. Ansu had no idea who was on the other side of this door aside from his dad and maybe that one lady that had come in on sparse occasion’s ages ago was doing it? He wished he could slide some of that paper stuff under the door but it was too close to the floor to do that.  
  
Once he heard those small taps of someone walking away he stood up and was less than halfway from the door to the mattress when the door made a loud bang! And caved way. Standing there was a dark silhouette he didn’t recognize and from the loud bang and scary looking person, Ansu started crying and screaming as he backed up closer to his brother who had woken up and was also screaming and starting to tear up but he was blown nearly all the way to the back of the lab and was crawling back further to stay away from the figure.  
  
The person lunged at Ansu and grabbed him by the helmet and proceeded to run out with him the way it came, but not before managing to close the destroyed door. The figure ran out with Ansu but not before being shot at by Dr Light who was holding a wailing six-year-old Suna to his leg and said little girl was holding on as if it were for dear life.  
Ansu cried and screamed while hitting the person to try and get them to let go but when that started to prove difficult he started screaming for his brother and father.  
  
“DAD! B! PLEASE!!” Ansu yelled while he sobbed. “ANSU!” Dr Light called back still shooting at the person to try to get them to drop his son.  
They then slid their finger across a dibbit in Ansu’s helmet and a small little card popped halfway out. Ansu could feel the panic rising in his systems as alarms set off that whatever this person just did was bad and if he didn’t stop now something even worse would happen. The yellow boy bot yelled one last time in a shriek for his father and brother but before he could yell another word for help he was cut off and powered down. The person had pulled out his memory chip and discarded it on the balcony and then made their getaway. The doctor cried one last time for Ansu’s name but there was no more use anymore. That person was gone with his son.  
  
  
Aki saw all that was happening from the damaged door that had holes in it he could see through but they were too small or too high for him to reach to get out of the lab and help his brother who he could hear screaming in panic for him or their dad.  
He saw the person pull something out from his brothers head and the second it was out Ansu went limp. Aki started to panic and pounded at the door, hopeing it would break so he could grab a hold of his brother so he could never let go again. But the door never gave way, and when the blue boy bot saw his brother disappear he really started to ball out tears and fell to his knees still banging on the door as a fruitless effort to get out.  
  
Not long after the door finally did open, only for Aki to see his father in tears and holding a memory card in his hand. “Aki are you okay? Are you scratched anywhere?” his father asked in a panic. Aki just held his father close and shook his head while crying his pore little, now broken, heart out. “B! Where is B?!” Aki yelled sobbing into his father’s shirt.  
When the two were learning about animals, colours, and spelling, the two found out that a bunch of words that related to them started with the letter B. Aki would call Ansu bee or brother or just bro, and Ansu would call Aki Blue, or brother, or bro. So they settled with just calling the other B as a nickname Dr Light told them.  
  
Speaking of the doctor. He just looked down at Aki and tried to calm him down by shushing. Eventually, Aki did calm down but when he came to a stable level, Dr Light made the same motion to a dibbit in Aki’s helmet and quickly pulled out his memory card. Aki went limp in the doctor’s arms as he gently lowered the blue bot to the ground. “I’m sorry Aki. I will find Ansu again someday. But for now… you need to sleep on it, I’ll give you your memories back when the time is right. You don’t deserve to live through that trauma.” The doctor said as he then put Aki back on the mattress that he and his twin once shared.  
  
The doctor put the memories away and then comforted Suna for the rest of the night. And then got to fix the door the following morning. It then wouldn’t be until Suna was ten did the doctor introduce Aki to her properly, and Suna never remembered that night. But what she did remember were the little ditties she made on the door of her dad's lab. Sometimes she did it because it always made her feel like she was forgetting something, and for some reason she expected someone to finish the tapping she did. She had no clue why.  
  
  
 _(This night)_  
When Suna had just turned 6, the boys, Aki and Ansu. Had been spending their days in Dr Light’s lab, only having him for comfort. And being the only human they knew of aside for another person who came in sometimes in the past but one day never came back. The doctor said to the boys he would tell them about her when they were older.  
  
It was another normal night in the Light household. Six-year-old Suna was sat leaning against the door to her father’s lab gently tapping the door in a rhythm. The boy bot on the other side would tap back another little ditty that he thought sounded nice with the one he just heard. This one was Ansu, and while his twin slept on the mattress, he was up listening to the sound at the door that would come almost every night at this exact time.  
Ansu then heard three knocks from a higher spot on the door from where he was sitting and then knocked back two times. That signalled the end of their fun as whoever was on the other side would then not come back for the rest of the night once they did that. Ansu had no idea who was on the other side of this door aside from his dad and maybe that one lady that had come in on sparse occasion’s ages ago. He wished he could slide some of that paper stuff under the door but it was too close to the floor to do that.  
  
Once he heard those small taps of someone walking away he stood up and was halfway from the door to the mattress when the door made a loud bang! And caved way. Standing there was a dark silhouette he didn’t recognize and from the loud bang and scary looking person, Ansu started crying and screaming as he backed up closer to his brother who had woken up and was also screaming and starting to tear up but he had the mattress on top of him and Ansu crawled next to him and tried to hold his hand that was thankfully not trapped with the rest of him. But the person lunged at Ansu and grabbed him by the helmet and proceeded to run out with him the way it came. But by doing that they also pulled Aki out from under the mattress but then Ansu lost his grip and let go. The person was about to close the door when Aki jumped through and landed in front of the person and then attempted to kick them square in the throat.  
  
But the person blocked it by grabbing Aki’s foot, but instead of letting go or tossing the boy bot aside they picked him up and started escaping with the both of them. “Aki! Ansu!” Dr Light called out as he chased after the intruder that was holding his sons. The person was faster though, as they ran out to the balcony and then activated a jet pack on their back and began to fly out of range from the doctor. “DAD!” both boys yelled as their systems went into instinctive mode.  
  
Once the person was far enough up they flipped Aki upright and used their free hand to slide their finger across a dibbit in the bots helmet. A small chip popped out and the person took it out and flipped it onto the balcony. Aki shut down almost instantly and went limp in the persons grasp. “Aki!” Ansu yelled as he tried to reach his brother. The mystery person then did the same to Ansu and flicked the chip to where they did the last. Once both bots were out cold, the person flew off at high speed.  
  
“NO! AKI! ANSU! MY SONS!” the doctor yelled after the person but it was too late. They were gone.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next few years were a blur to the doctor. He had the same pattern for four years. Work, look after Suna, look for his sons, work. It was like this every day of the year, twenty-four seven. Until when Suna had turned ten, things took a drastic plummet downhill.  
  
It was a winter night and the doctor was writing on an old fashioned pen and notebook. Writing a suicide note for Suna.  
He had gotten out an old machine that his wife had used for her research. It was to preserve a corps without freezing it. But in doing this he also knew he wasn’t just letting down his daughter… he was letting down his other child. A child he hadn’t expected Suna to meet until she was maybe fifteen, but that was when she still had two other siblings. For that, he made a timed note on his computer that would show to Suna when she was twelve. But this was happening in the now, he couldn’t be thinking of his daughter’s future at the moment.  
  
The doctor laid his coat over the keyboard to his computer with the note on top and then got into the machine but before he laid down he rolled up his sleeve and injected himself with his own concoction, a serum he had once used on soldiers back in the heart age for euthanization purposes. It would put you to sleep and then slowly stop your heart. Going to sleep and never waking up again.  
The doctor was asleep within five minutes and then died in two. Looking like he was asleep in a glass coffin.  
  
  
Suna later that day had come in when she noticed that her father’s lab door was slightly open. She came looking for him when she was hungry and ready for diner. She walked in and saw her father in an odd contraption and thought he was asleep. She ran over and knocked on it hopeing to wake him up, but he didn’t… she managed to find the button to open the machine and gently nudged him but he didn’t make a sound. Not even a sound of discomfort. When Suna realized he wasn’t making any sounds, not even breathing, his chest wasn’t rising and falling ether.  
She pressed her ear against his chest and realized there was no heartbeat ether.  
  
Instead of pulling away and gasping or sounding scared or surprised in the least. Her eyes only winded and she started slowly crying as she rested her head on her father’s chest.  
She wasn’t stupid. She knew the signs of depression. She had even caught him cutting a few times when she was supposed to be asleep. She never brought it up because she had to much respect for her dad, and she hoped just spending more time with him would be enough for him to sway away from the path she knew he was taking. Apparently she was wrong.  
  
She just sat there crying on her father’s chest. She knew this day was coming, but… just didn’t want to believe it.  
  
  
Suna had closed up the glass coffin and stored it away to a corner of her dad’s lab, she didn’t call anyone or tell anyone. She was going to fix this somehow, just like what her mother’s research was trying to do, and she couldn’t let the public know otherwise they would know that a ten-year-old was guarding the world’s most high-tech equipment known to science.  
Suna continued going to school for as long as she could while plunging herself into her mother and father’s old research. She never bothered making many friends and had even moved her bed into the lab.  
  
While looking through her parent’s old work, she discovered so much that could help her in theory. Blueprints for small nanotechnology bots that could make a living person function and even boost their immune system against cancer, robot boys that were the closest things you could get to being human and they also doubled as superheroes, 4.5-inch robots that were like the robot boys except Suna guessed they were some sort of mini project because they were like them minus the fact they were downgraded in nearly every way possible to them.  
  
She was an odd one at school, but no one ever crossed her. She was the smartest person on campus and everyone knew it. No, not smartest student, person. She even outshined all of the teachers.  
A few people were jealous of her, but nobody ever stepped close enough to her to pick on her. She just gave off this vibe of that even if you did do something to her, she wouldn’t care and just slowly flick it away as if she was a sentient stone statue. The teachers were concerned for her but she always declined their help, and she always continued to surprise them with her work.  
  
She had made at least two majority friends though, Bert Wily and Ashley Adderley. They were all the same age and all enjoyed their love of science, and they had just in general known each other ever since their first year. But what confused the two pre teen’s the most was how when they had turned ten, Suna had suddenly stopped talking about her dad. She had stopped inviting them over to her house and had even taken to making excuses she could get away with to avoid them even stepping foot onto her property. Neither of them knew what was happening with their friend, and it concerned them.


End file.
